Teen's Love
by Lunarkry Antares
Summary: The Beybladers were onboard the Orpheus, a ship bound for Alaska. But there’s a problem: They’re all the GAYbladers! Story unravels as you read along. I suck at summaries. Please read and review. BTW, title may change from time to time! ;
1. To Be Gay Or Not To Be Gay?

Author's note: Ok, bladers! This is a romance corner if you wanna know! All u people reading have GOT to be over 16 to read this (of course, sis, you're an exception but don't go and try it out, ok? Not now at least... ^_~) Oh, and warning for everyone, you MUST read THIS:  
  
Mild/strong hint of yaoi at first but straight later on, as I said, you gotta be a hell lot of a matured person to read this! There multi-new characters inserted. If you've read this, be sure to review. This fic is for the knowledge of everyone my age: 16 above. Just to let you guys know that crazy people are out there! And there ARE ways to correct them - if you know the right way. DON'T FLAME ME!!!! Continuations depend on the number of reviews I get.  
  
Name of new characters:  
Vyra - pronounced as Veera  
Jean-Bu - pronounced as Jhyon-Boo  
Yates - pronounced as spelled.  
Shiryu- pronounced as spelled.  
  
Ok, I'll start the story now.  
  
###################################################  
  
The Bladebreakers were onboard a cruise ship, sailing across the sea to reach... Alaska. What the hell were they doing there? It's for these 2 reasons:  
  
There was a friendly invitational tournament in Alaska, Mr. Dickenson informed them all of this and it was also because Tyson's dad called to go there to see something 'amazing'.  
  
Tyson was standing on deck, wondering what awesome thing his father wanted to show him. Well, he has a few good guesses in his head already - must have something to do with bit beasts. He took out his Dragoon. 'Wonder what it is...?'  
  
Suddenly, he saw someone familiar from the corner of his eyes, bending head down over the railing. The said person was none other than - Kai.  
  
"Didn't think you'd ever get outta there," Tyson said as he neared him. Kai had his eyes shut and looked as though he'd just ignore Tyson. Somehow, Tyson have a weird sensation whenever he's close to the bi-tinted haired boy. He touched the taller boy's shoulder, still no response. "What's wrong?" Tyson asked, whispering into Kai's ear softly and tenderly.  
  
"Nothing," Kai replied non-chalantly and brushed Tyson's hand off of him.  
  
"What?" Tyson asked innocently as Kai looked hard at him. Kai turned and walked away.  
  
"What's wrong with it?" Tyson called out, "We've been through together a lot. Don't tell me we're still just 'friends'?" No response, "Huh? Kai?"  
  
Kai turned, "Go fuck up with Max or Ray, they'll sure love that."  
  
Tyson shook his head, "I want you."  
  
Kai smirked and walked off, "No thanks, Tyson. I'm not up to it."  
  
Tyson pursed his lips and sighed, "The more you run, the more will I chase ya'!"  
  
"Then I'm not running." Kai called, "Get a girl, Tyson. Try her and you'll see she's more refreshing."  
  
"Yeah, sure, I'll bet RAY will be disappointed if you do. And not to mention Max! You know all of us adore you, Kai, we just want you to choose, that's all!"  
  
Kai sighed, "I told you, I'm not up to it. Good night, Tyson." He said and headed to his cabin.  
  
All the while, he was thinking to himself. It was plainly sick to be gay but, he didn't mind much about it. Well, he wasn't sure himself. Was he gay? What does gay mean? - Attracted to the same sex. Well, he was fond of having the guys around him - more than he used to although he still keeps his distance.  
  
But, the guys weren't helping as they too seemed to be bisexual - all of them. Maybe HE was the one influenced by them. He sighed to himself. 'I'm so confused...' So now, the question whirling in his head is: To be gay or not to be gay?  
  
##################################################  
  
Meanwhile, elsewhere, in the cruise's bar, (this is where the new characters come in) sat 3 people, a girl and 2 men, sitting side by side, kissing. She sighed as the 2 went into their kissing spree and sipped on her drink.  
  
"Get a room, you 2," she smiled. The 2 men didn't pay any attention. She clapped her hands to catch their attention as they were totally oblivious to their surrounding. Not that there are any people in the bar other than themselves and the bar tender, "All right, kissing time's over, you can finish it later, guys." After a few minutes, they stopped. The raven haired man with green tints; Jean-Bu, faced her,  
  
"There, we've done it, happy?" he asked, looking across the table at the vivacious girl with sensual long, red hair.  
  
The girl looked away, smiling mischievously, feeling uneasy at the same time as the handsome man eyed her thoughtfully. His gaze was devouring her and she didn't like it one bit, she would've been better off should she left them alone. "You guys enjoyed doing it."  
  
"Ok, that was your dare, Vyra, now, it's your turn," Yates said, turning to Jean-Bu, "Y'know, you're not bad at all."  
  
"Thanks," Jean-Bu beamed, "Ok... Vyra, truth or dare?"  
  
Vyra held her hands up, "I give," she took out a 500 dollar note and pressed it on the table, "I'll play with you guys maybe some other time. Now, I'm going to bed before I get too drunk." - that was partly the reason. Heck, they could have very well ask her the most embarrassing things in her life or dare her to sleep with them for all she know.  
  
"Awe man... Then, I'll walk you out." Jean-Bu offered, standing up but sat back down when Vyra pushed him.  
  
"I need some air - alone." She stressed the last word, "Thanks for the drinks," Jean-Bu and Yates shrugged and she exited the bar. It's been a week since they set sail from Spain and another 2 weeks to reach Alaska. She walked along the quiet corridor and saw 2 men who, upon closer assessment, saw them kissing.  
  
'Sigh... I'm surrounded by gay folks onboard this ship... 'The Orpheus'... hah! They might as well call it the 'The Controversy'' she thought and eyed the boys. One had bi-tinted blue hair and the other was dark haired. She brushed pass them and headed to her room.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ok, it's sick, I know. But, I'm just imaging what bad possibilities there are in this world. You never know, the world is full of sick people! And I so happen to like Beyblade at the moment so, it's the victim to the show then!  
  
Kai: No kidding.  
  
Tyson: You made me gay with him! Why does HE have to be the object of everyone's affection, anyway?!!  
  
Ray: And me, I was KISSING him up there! Oh... my stomach... I need help...  
  
Max: Thank god I didn't have to. ^___^  
  
Kenny: Does anybody wanna be gay with me?  
  
All : O.O;;  
  
Dizzi: Hey Kenny, if you need someone, you can ALWAYS have me!  
  
Kenny: Thanks but no, Dizzi.  
  
*******************************************  
  
TyrantFlame: WHOAWHOA!!!! HOLD THE PHONE!!! Who gave you permission to make MY Ray kiss YOUR Kai!? (Grabs Ray and is about to run away with him but...)  
  
(Sounds of cursing, swords clashing(?), the sounds of cats fighting(?), and last, the sounds of a frying pan over someone's head and TyrantFlame is dragged back in the studio by her elder sister. A.K.A, the authoress of this sick fic!!) 


	2. Get A Grip!

Right, the fic's disgusting, but bear with it! This is part of growing and learning! All I know is that I like writing it and the boys know it, ne?  
  
The guys: ...  
  
Kenny: Last offer, anybody wanna be gay with me?  
  
The guys: NO!  
  
Kenny: Fine... (cowers away)  
  
#############################################  
  
"Wake up, wake up, wake up!!!!! VYRAAAAAAAAAA! Time to Wake UP!!!!!!!"  
  
Vyra opened her eyes little by little and saw a flurry of silver hair bouncing against the walls of her cabin like some rubber ball thrown at hyper speed.  
  
"You brat... how'd you get in here?!" Vyra tossed her alarm clock but missed her target. It came crashing to the floor, leaving an ugly dent on the wall and you won't want the captain or the cleaner to see it!  
  
The silver furball's face popped up from its mess and beamed, "Do you know what day it is?"  
  
Vyra looks at the girl then a calendar, "The official you-must-not-be- straight-but-gay-or-lesbian-day?"  
  
The girl's face dropped into nothing but a drop of sweat. "No."  
  
"Yates and Jean-Bu's wedding?"  
  
Shakes head.  
  
"End of your period day so you can stay clean and fresh?" knits eyebrow, finally giving in.  
  
Another shake and then, a sigh.  
  
"It's my BIRTHDAY, you idiot."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"...... And?"  
  
Blinks dumbly, "What?"  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"...Yeah?" Vyra said uncertainly.  
  
"No presents? No greetings? Not even the slightest joy of enthusiasm of knowing it's my birthday?!!?" the sparkling silver turned a shade darker and if you look closely enough, you could see her head disappearing into gray.  
  
Vyra yawned, blinks at the younger girl, "I thought you'd act more matured..."  
  
SLAM! She left.  
  
"What a trouble-maker..." she reached for her pillow but the door flew open and this time, instead of just glistening silver, it was accompanied by grayish silver and greenish black. Vyra thought she'd cry of 'joy' and 'happiness' her friends were so 'caring' and 'loving' that they'd joyously 'greet' her in an 'old-fasionedly formal' way instead of 'barbarically'...  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Oh... I'm starving... when's the food coming...?" Tyson grumbled as incoherent rumbling can be heard.  
  
"Would you keep it down, Tyson?" Ray grumbled as he sipped on his green tea.  
  
Tyson, head on the table, turned to see Ray, he had eyebags under his eyes, signifying he hasn't slept well and the rumbling continued, coming louder than ever. They even had to convince the captain that it was only Tyson's stomach rumbling and not a storm coming.  
  
"You don't look like you slept," Tyson pointed out.  
  
Ray put his hand on his face. "No, I didn't. Not allowed to..."  
  
"By who?" Tyson asked, getting up.  
  
"Kai, that's who." Ray replied. Tyson just nodded ok. He hasn't been paying much attention anyway for his food arrived and it looked as though it was served for 5 heads. 'A price I had to pay for kissing him... But he was darned good...'  
  
"You faid fumfing?"  
  
"Uh... no, it's nothing..." Ray inched away, dropping a piece of tissue to Tyson.  
  
As Tyson continued stuffing his face with first-classed food, Ray was looking around for any sign of the rest of the Bladebreakers. Just as he was thinking of them, Kenny came in with Max and of course, the ever trusty bit-beast of the team, Dizzi.  
  
"Morning guys. Wow, would you look at Tyson, Kenny." Max said, poking Tyson on the rib on the way to his seat next to Ray, causing Tyson to 'accidentally' burst out all his mouth's content (and you know how much it is) to the one opposite to him : Ray.  
  
Everyone froze and Max chose that very instant to sit next to Kenny, the safest distance from both Tyson and Ray.  
  
"Oops..."  
  
Kenny stifled a laugh but Dizzi didn't bother sharing what she thinks. Why should she?  
  
"I think you smell puke, Ray." She said with her ever present tone of mocking sarcasm. Silence again and Ray slowly yet meaningfully, reached for a tissue and wiped away the 'bollus-to-be-food' which Max so kindly saved from entering Tyson's alimentary canal.  
  
"Hm... I think the news flash just came, it said Tyson's a goner."  
  
Kenny decided to shut Dizzi down before she starts saying ANYTHING more which can do worse damage.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Vyra was having a tough time; A VERY tough time. Yates was deciding the decorations for the hall in which they will use for Shiryu's 'grand birthday' while she and (bad choice) Jean-Bu, decide on the banquet and guests. Now, that wasn't so bad was it? - Guess again, yes it is.  
  
Not only does she have to knock on every stranger's room (Shiryu's request) but she also had to tolerate Jean-Bu who's trying to flirt with her at every opportunity he sees. If he can't find 1, he'll MAKE 1. Always a way...  
  
"So, I thought that I should save the team right here, right now..." Jean- Bu was caught saying when Vyra, tired of having this punishment, thought of an escape.  
  
"Uh, Jean, I forgot the cook's room. Could you help me find his room? I'll go deliver these." She said earnestly. Jean-Bu was about to say something but she disappeared.  
  
She ran/zoomed into the first door she saw and closed it shut. 'That was good, Vyra, very good indeed...' she gave herself a mental pat on the back and looked around. It was the cargo area where their baggage were kept in huge boxes.  
  
'Strange how they put everything in here like this...' That was when a beyblade came shooting from her left and she evaded it just in time. Reflexively, Vyra hid behind the boxes and a shadow appeared in front of her hiding place.  
  
The person moved forward carefully with the beyblade still spinning. 'Please let it not be a ghost...' Vyra prayed inwardly, 'whoever you are, just go away...' The figure continued to advance slowly yet non-stop. Vyra inhaled deeply and readied her hand in her pocket.  
  
It was then, at that precise moment, the door to the cargo hall opened. The figure, which advanced towards her, ran to hide at the opposite side from her and was just in time to catch a glimpse of her fluttering hair as she dashed for the exit (a different one from the newcomers')  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Kai walked to the dining hall where he expected the others to be in. But, as he neared the place, he heard crashing, chefs' screamings, familiar voices and somehow, animals.  
  
Kai entered and was just in time to see Ray pounce on Tyson while their blades battled each other. Max and Kenny were at the sidelines, trying to keep the chefs and the captain's parrots - which were making funny animal noises which sounded frightfully like tigers, monkeys and ostriches. So, the captain didn't forget to include animals onboard. What is this? Some sort of Noah's boat?!  
  
Kai was about to skip breakfast as he felt his appetite vanish when Kenny and Max spotted him.  
  
"Kai!" They both said at the same time. Tyson, who was wrestling with Ray for his bit beast, stopped short, followed suit by Ray.  
  
"Hey, Kai! Morning!" Tyson chirped, happy and glad a distraction came along or Ray would've eaten him alive - by turning to a tiger (He's a humanoid- cat right?)  
  
'Hi, Koi, is what I'd say, but...' Ray thought to himself but what came out was a simple, "Kai."  
  
Kai folded his arms, looked around him and then at the 2 before him. He made everyone in the hall got a heart attack by smiling.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Finally, Vyra finished her part of the job and went back to meet up with the others, only to find Shiryu surrounded by over 50 girls and boys from god knows where as there weren't exactly THAT many passengers onboard the ship and she was wearing a familiar red looking outfit which contrasted her silver hair greatly.  
  
"SHIRYU!!"  
  
"Hi VYRA! Thanks for the outfit, I really love it!" she squealed.  
  
Somewhere at the corner of Vyra's eyes, 2 guilty forms rushed to the door sluggishly. Vyra slowly turned, cold aura (which resembled Akira from Kyo Samurai Deeper) gushed out into the hall. Near the door, Jean-Bu and Yates ran for it. Noting this, Vyra raced after them.  
  
At that time, Ray and Tyson were cleaning the ships' sides due to the embarrassing feat they both cooked up earlier and Tyson (ropeless or in the absence of any safety gears of whatsoever) was feeling sicker and sicker as the rocking of the enormous ship was felt stronger than ever at the sides.  
  
"I think I need some water..." he announced to Ray, turning a shade of ugly green and made his way (somehow) onboard. Ray was still cleaning when a split second later, noises were heard from above and an unmistakable form of Tyson falling a great fall to the sea. Ray went O.O;;  
  
"Tyson!!!!"  
  
The ship was moving further and further away. Tyson looked around and suddenly saw dolphins at the horizon with some whales flipping. 'Wow... what a nice view all of a sudden... Why do I have a bad feeling that I'm a goner...?'  
  
All the wondrous sites were at the horizon but, nearing him were the approaching forms of...  
  
"SHARKS!!!!" Tyson swam for it but ended up in a dark place- a shark's opened mouth. Think: Captain Hook from Peter Pan 1  
  
Tyson miraculously escaped the mouth of death and was encircled with jellyfish. 'I'mgonnadieI'mgonnadieI'mgonnadie...' he chanted and 10 sharks approached him from all sides. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! I'M DEAD!!!!"  
  
Suddenly, he saw it: The ray of red light and later a swooping (familiar) Red bird/phoenix/griffon/thing (it's a phoenix: It looks like 1, It's a griffon: IT ROARS like 1, It's a thing: ......) rescued Tyson from becoming the sharks' meal for the day.  
  
When the bird dropped Tyson in an unmannerful way, it vanished into its Beyblade and standing beside it was the neatly arm-folded master and his savior, Kai.  
  
"Kai..." Tyson gasped, he bent his head down on 4, "You won't believe what happened... It's like the goddess of discord, Eris from the movie/cartoon Sinbad came! Except that she took in the form of sharks! And Jellyfish!"  
  
Kai remained unchanged. Tyson looked up at him, "Thanks, Kai. You saved my life."  
  
A second later, the others came in, "Tyson!" They exclaimed in relief. "Wow... are you ok, buddy?" Max asked.  
  
"Of course he isn't! Here, Tyson." Kenny placed a blanket around Tyson as the Atlantics weren't the friendliest sea in the world; it sank Titanic and started the World War 2. "You're lucky Kai was around or you would've been gone." Tyson looked up at Kai, who shut his eyes like he always does.  
  
"What happened?" Ray asked, leaning on a railing.  
  
Tyson caught his breath but the shock, shivering and cold were still there, "I dunno... some guys pushed me off board. They ran away from something and the last thing I knew it, the thing they ran away from caught me and pushed me!!"  
  
"That's terrible..." Max said thoughtfully, "Who would do such a thing?"  
  
"Well, whatever it is, Tyson's safe now. So, we better bring him in before he freezes." Everyone agreed and they (except Kai) helped Tyson to his cabin. Ray stayed behind as the trio disappeared. Kai was still there too.  
  
"That was nice of you to save him, Kai." Ray said.  
  
Kai sighed, "What other options do I have? I was the only one with a flying bit beast."  
  
Ray smiled, "There's gonna be a party in the ballroom tonight, be sure to come, ok?"  
  
Kai said nothing.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
##############################################################  
  
Tyson: This is cruelty and injustice. I want my lawyer... Please... no more of me... I beg you...  
  
(Chang Wufei: That's MY line!)  
  
Ray: That goes double on me. When am I ever gonna snap out of it, anyway?! If you put me in that dump again, I'll have Driger decapitate you!  
  
Just quit your yapping and do your things. If you guys don't, I'll make SERIOUS damage to you! For I- Am- The- Authoress- Of- THE- fic!!! MUWAHAHA BUWAHAHA FUWAHAHA!!!  
  
Kai: I'm quitting...  
  
Awe... you'll disappoint the fans! Come on, everything will turn out good, you'll see. Everything must ALWAYS start bad! Then, it gets sweeter!  
  
Max: Uh... news flash, your sister's fics always start good.  
  
Yeah, with lotsa' bad things happening one after another, Max!  
  
TyrantFlame: (grabs Ray by the arm) But they all turn out good in the end!!! _ 


	3. Alcohol Nite To Remember

All right! Here's another script just for you guys!! I think it's waaay better than the first 2. ^__^  
  
Tyson: No more jumping in a pool o' sharks, I hope... (Eyes glittering)  
  
Ray: No more hints of gaying with Kai or any other male casts...? (Actually cries)  
  
Uh... you don't call this fic a crazy fic for nothing, Ray. But, I'll sit you out of this one. (for now, anyway...)  
  
Ray: Really?! ^___________________________^  
  
Uh... yeah.  
  
TyrantFlame: (huggles sister from behind, almost choking poor authoress) THANK YOU SIS!!!! MAY ALLAH BLESS YOU!!!!  
  
.....................(by getting you outta my sight...)  
  
Max: Will I get to show myself more often here? (pouts)  
  
Kai:...  
  
Kenny: Why am I NOT in?!  
  
Shut up and just read...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The party was magnificent and even Vyra had to admit it was a fun thing to do: party. New acquaintances were made and Vyra, being easily tired by crowds, retired to the punch table where she had a blast drinking. Until she was half drunk.  
  
"Wow there, pastel... you're half drunk. No more drinking." Yates stopped Vyra before she gulped down the remaining liquid in her bottle. She pushed him and made to drink again but was stopped yet again.  
  
Frustrated, she turned to him, "Do you mind? I'm trying to DRINK here."  
  
"In case ya' didn't notice, you're semi-drunk, missy. An' it's AAALWAYS trouble with a capital 'T' fer girls, 'know what I'm sayin'? Now, stop before sumthin' bad happens, k?"  
  
"Blah-blah-blah..." she ignored the elderly man beside her and dove for her drink when she suddenly felt a dizzy sensation coming form the pit of her stomach and an even sudden spinny stunt her head brewed up. 'Shit... need to throw up...'  
  
Vyra suddenly dashed out of the hall (thank god she was near the entrance) and threw her gut out into the sea (Minna! Don't DO that, it's disgusting! - think of the poor, poor sea creatures!). Yates came from behind a few seconds later, with a glass of water.  
  
"That's fer not listenin' to an experienced ol' man." Yates shoved the glass to her trembling hand.  
  
"Go figure..." she croaked as she downed the tasteless liquid which (again) made her want to throw up more of her tummy's content. After a while, she took a deep breath.  
  
"Feelin' better?"  
  
She opened her eyes, "Yeah... yeah. Thanks. Although I STILL feel nauseous."  
  
"Well, hate to break it to ya', you'll be sufferin' from it until tomorrow morning." He patted her on the back, "Be seein' ya', got a party ta' kick..." he winked and disappeared.  
  
She waved absent-mindedly and stared at the ocean. Looking at the ship moving from the side was making her headache worsen- not that she can actually SEE anything. She'd give anything to go back in and drink but Yates the geezer, as always, was and will be in her way. Her eyes wandered and fell on an approaching stranger whom she vaguely remembered ever seeing. She looked away as he walked past her.  
  
She noticed he was bringing a plastic full of something she knows very well: ^___^ Alcoholic beverages!!! Without a second thought, she approached the stranger.  
  
The stranger was just settling himself down on the top deck and Vyra was focusing as hard as she can as to not fall from climbing the staircase. When she reached the landing on the deck, the stranger just opened a can of drink and seemed to be quite disturbed by her presence.  
  
"Hi." She greeted. She knew she looked like an idiot approaching like that but somehow, in this drunken state, she didn't care much. "Can I sit here?"  
  
The stranger looked away.  
  
"Thanksh..." she slurred and took a seat right next to the stranger. She took a closer look at him. 'Hm... maybe around my age... or older... you're cute...' she smiled to herself as she inspected him. "You need a drinking company?" she asked, abruptly taking the can the stranger was holding, earning a sour face from the stranger.  
  
"No, I don't." he replied coolly.  
  
"Awe, come on, nobody can ever live alone much less DRINK alone! Get it? Haha..." she laughed as she gulped down the tasty liquid.  
  
He didn't say anything at first. "It IS scary, a bit. But it's a lot better that way."  
  
"What?" Vyra asked and squinted her eyes to take a closer look at him. "Hey, turn here and look at me, will ya'?" She turned his face to see her. "Hm... you look familiar... and you're so... handsome..." she commented huskily.  
  
The stranger sighed, "Sorry, I'm gay."  
  
"Oh, then the song's right then? 'All the best men are gay' you know, by Robbie William, do YOU actually wanna prove him right?!" she asked, hands on her hip. It was official: he was thoroughly sure of it. "I think the song needs readjustments, if you know what I mean," she winked.  
  
"Enjoy the drinks." He said and stood up to leave. Suddenly, he heard a crash from behind him. She fell off her seat in a vain attempt to catch his sleeve.  
  
"Ow... you MEANY!!!" the stranger ignored her and continued to walk away. "Fine then! Leave me here, will you?! Leave a poor, drunken, defenseless girl like me all ALONE to drink her sorrows away! GO!!!" she screamed.  
  
The stranger stopped and turned, "I AM leaving, in case you didn't notice."  
  
However, she wasn't listening. She turned to the railing and threw up whatever was inside her stomach. Hearing the sound going from bad to worse, he turned around and assisted her in her 'gut-throwing-act'.  
  
When she finally finished spilling her body contents out, he (somehow) brought her a bottle of 100+ and a bottle of mineral water. "Here."  
  
She wasn't feeling good and her temperature was rising, considering the cold atmosphere. When she drank the 2 said liquids, she was laying on the guy's lap. "I thought you left." She muttered.  
  
The stranger said nothing and spilled some water on her forehead and neck. "You should feel better if you rest in your cabin now." She 'pff'ed.  
  
"One moment you were as cold as death and now you're all warm and fuzzy, like a doctor." She beamed. "Do you have a name?"  
  
"... Kai."  
  
She quirked her eyebrows, "And?" Now, he gave a confused look. "Just... 'Kai'? ... Just like that? We-i-rd!" she giggled to her side and suddenly noticed how warm it was to lie on his lap. "Well, I'm Vyra Devorjack, as you can see, my name is Russian but I'm Greek really, with a mix of Saudi Arabian and some Asian, cool huh?"  
  
Kai knitted his eyebrows, "Sounds weirder than my heritage or name for that matter."  
  
Suddenly, she sat up, "Well, mister! Thank your lucky star you came across me as I can solve your every problem!"  
  
"All except yours?" he smiled challengingly. Her face dropped. She stood up and walked to the staircase. She was very wobbly and instead of walking straight to the staircase, she gripped onto the railing. Kai, also leaving, packed all his drinks when he noticed her lose balance and was just in time to catch her from plunging head-first into the sea.  
  
After pulling her to safety, Kai noticed she was limp.  
  
"Hey, wake up." Kai called but received no answer. She turned her in such a way that she would face him and saw her unconscious but breathing well. "Hey." He tried again. No reply. She (obviously) passed out.  
  
Kai sighed. Now what was he going to do? He couldn't just leave her out there, as she said earlier, a drunken, defenseless girl. And she didn't cough her address either. That leaves...  
  
"My cabin..." Kai groaned. He tried carrying her (bride-style) and discovered she wasn't as heavy as he first thought she may be and carried her to his cabin. Practically all the population of the ship were at the party, the Orpheus seemed like a ghost ship more than it has ever been before.  
  
Kai finally arrived in his cabin and put her down. Kai reached for his overcoat's buttons when he felt her stir behind him. He turned but she was fast asleep. Next, Kai was thinking on what he should be doing. He felt her forehead. It was still hot.  
  
'Then, that's the first step... cool down the fever...' he thought. He took off her overcoat and realized he was blushing. 'Heck... what's wrong with me?' he thought inwardly. 'And I thought I was gay! Besides, I'm not making out with her or anything... just taking off the overcoat, that's all. Ok... relax, Kai, relax...'  
  
Suddenly, to his surprise, she blinked and Kai looked at her in shock but controlled it. She smiled and fell back asleep seconds later. Kai tilted his head to one side, 'Is she toying with me?'  
  
To Be continued...  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Well, how was THAT guys? Good, huh?  
  
Kai: ... Ahem... Who's... this Vyra?  
  
^___^ You'll find out in the next chapter~*  
  
Kenny: As I said, Why am I not in?!  
  
Max: None of us are in except Kai...  
  
Tyson: Yeah, yeah, Kai this, Kai that. Big deal!  
  
Kai: You got a problem with me, Tyson?  
  
Ray: Cut it out you 2! Hey authoress, I think it's kinda' unfair to ditch us out from one whole chapter.  
  
Dizzi: Yeah! You big-doofus-dummy!  
  
What? First you guys don't want to be in. Now you're THREATENING me to get you guys in?!! Dooms day's coming, ladies and gents! More exciting (and I mean EXCITING chapters ahead!) 


	4. A New Day has Come

Ok, everyone! I'm back and so are the Gaybladers!!!  
  
Tyson+Ray: BEYbladers!!!  
  
Kai:... (I'm not involved) Do I get to know who Vyra is here?  
  
Why... Kai... starting to like our little OC already? Anyway, the new story's (as promised) better than the last! And I can assure you it gets better and better. ^_= ~*  
  
Kai:   
  
Max: Ok, are we gonna start?  
  
Tyson: Let it... RIP!!   
  
TYSON!!! Not the script!!!   
  
********************************************************  
  
It was really warm. The beach under her skin was comforting but the blazing sun was killing her! She felt hot - very hot. It was like lying on an oven but a sudden realization pummeled down hard: She WAS on an oven.  
  
'If this is a dream, please wake UP!!!' she thought.  
  
She snapped her eyes open. "Thank god..." she smiled and instead of staring at the grey sky she was expecting, replacing it was a cream colored ceiling which looked suspiciously like her room.  
  
Vyra sat up, she didn't remember how she got to her room and somehow, her 'room' looks a bit different. Maybe the different scent filling the room perhaps? And she noticed her forehead, hair and shoulders were damp, did she take a shower before she fall asleep?- doubtfully. And the last thing: She NEVER undress when she's going to bed. But looking down on herself, though not naked, but she was wearing an unfamiliar, oversized black shirt which she had no recollection of buying.  
  
'What the hell...?' she thought. Suddenly, she heard some noises from the bathroom. Great, first to wake up in a strange, whole new environment, barely dressed, pantless and not to mention accompanied by a splitting headache to boot.  
  
And lastly, someone was in her room or wherever she was, using her or that person's bathroom. Ok, maybe the others (Shiryu, Yates and Jean-Bu) can magically pop up in her room when she didn't want them to, but this is a different story.  
  
She crept out of bed carefully, took a baseball bat (?) from the side table and got ready to smash whoever's head may appear at the door.  
  
Inside, Kai thought he heard some noises. 'Finally up...' he thought, putting on his usual pants (he had lots of them) and dried his hair, slinging the towel around his neck after that. 'The sooner she gets outta' here, the better...' he reached for the doorknob. 'Hey... what's this...?' he bent down to get the strange coin-like thing and above him, a sudden loud crash banged against the door where his head was a few seconds ago.  
  
Reflexively, he spring at his assailant and pinned her to the bed. However, they bounced off of it and SHE ended up on top of him. (Ok, you may wanna' know how they look like. Picture: Kai on the floor on his back, Vyra on his torso, one hand on his neck, the other all powered up for a good punch across his face)  
  
However, she didn't punch him straight out and he didn't do anything to harm or retaliate her. They simply glared arrogantly at each other, hot, red hair versus cold, blue hair.  
  
The awkward position was raising some temperature from both the assailant and the assaulted, so, Kai; the most disturbed one; was the first to speak up,  
  
"This how you greet someone every morning?" he asked, mockery was clearly in his voice. "You almost smashed my head." He added informatively.  
  
Her features soften. Kai couldn't believe this girl was the same drunken person he met last night. She looked a lot matured and feminine than last night.  
  
"Sorry. It's just." she replied softly.  
  
'Now, even her voice sounded different.' Kai thought.  
  
Suddenly, her vision doubled and when she got control of her head, Kai was on top of her, pinning her above her head. Kai looked down on her, smirking. The sudden new change of position was better than the first, or so he thought.  
  
If she was shocked, she didn't show it and if he was embarrassed, (for sitting on top of a girl, I mean, imagine that!) he hid it well. To his surprise, she sighed.  
  
"So you got me... and I can't even kick you... How frustrating." she said huskily. He can't tell if she was making up the voice; although it sounded like her real voice; but she was doing a great job seducing him. Thank god she was wearing a t-shirt!  
  
"Look, I didn't do anything to you, trust me, I'm gay and I'm not the slightest bit interested in you." He informed simply and got off her, walking to his closet. She looked at him in amazement and recalled where she saw him before. Then, it clicked. He WAS gay, she saw him kissing with another guy the other night. She nodded slowly to herself.  
  
But that didn't explain how she got there! Her head screamed pointedly.  
  
Her gaze fell on the handsome stranger. The thought of him gay brought a tinge of disappointment to her. He was very sensually sexy, with muscular six-packed abs, toned, broad chest, muscular arms, etc. Any other girls would have drooled over his shirtless state.  
  
She suddenly blushed, hand on her chest, balled into a loose fist. "How did I get here?"  
  
Kai, who was distracted over something, turned to her from his cabinet, "Did you say something?"  
  
She sighed and stood up, showing off more of her slim, long legs, earning a blush from the other party. Great - she was pantless and he was shirtless.  
  
She crossed her arms, "What happened last night?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
She raised her eyebrows cutely.  
  
"Oh? So I'm a shark."  
  
"That makes me the hunter." He replied, quirking a smile. Turning his whole body so he was facing her. '1 point for me.'  
  
She was silent for a while, waiting for a reasonable, decent answer. He was waiting for her next statement which he can fire back at her. Now, he too, crossed his arms, leaning against his cabinet.  
  
After a few minutes of tiring silence, Kai sighed and turned to find a suitable shirt to wear. He can't possibly just wear his usual skin-tight, sleeveless top - in the Atlantics on the way to Alaska?! No sirry!  
  
She sat on his bed, rubbing her temples and massaging her shoulders. He noticed this from his mirror.  
  
"You were drunk last night." He finally spoke up, "You followed me and took my drinks. Then, you had a fever and fell asleep at the top deck." He turned while she pretended to not listen to him - she was listening intently actually. Well, his explanation was reasonable enough so far. "You didn't tell me where your cabin was so, I dragged you all the way here." 'and fed you with at least 5 litres of 100+' he added mentally.  
  
Her ears perked up, 'dragged'? she wondered how 'dragged' was. Then, as though a habit, she put her hand on her chest again, "... and...?" she asked, looking down, hiding a rising blush.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes, "No, I didn't do anything to you." And then remembered something else, "Except for removing your clothes and putting that t-shirt on." He added chibily.  
  
"You UNDRESSED me?!!" now, her face was completely red from embarrassment.  
  
He shrugged like it was no big deal. "I didn't remove your panties or bra at least." She blushed harder (if that was possible!).  
  
"You have a serious correction to do! Do you seriously think that being gay gives you the privilege of doing that?!"  
  
"Hey, at least I didn't leave you up at the deck all night."  
  
"Well you should have then!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Then, Kai exit the room. Vyra raised an eyebrow, eyed his overcoat and took it. She looked up and smiled, "3... 2... 1..."  
  
Kai came back in, shirtless and saw her smiling smugly at him like a Cheshire cat. Cold air was rushing into the warm room and he quickly slammed the door shut. "This is MY cabin, you get out!"  
  
"Fine!" She put her hands on her hip. "After I get my clothes. Now hand it over."  
  
Now, it was Kai's turn to raise an eyebrow. He folded his arms. "Too bad, it's in the laundry." He motioned his head towards the door to add effect.  
  
"What?! O.o;"  
  
"You puked on it a couple of times last night and it was disgusting." She blushed and he smiled inwardly, things were getting interesting. '2 points...'  
  
Vyra felt as though she was about to get thrown into an oven. And the only way to get out of it was... by using her head and body! Then, to Kai's second surprise of the day, her features softened- again. He gulped.  
  
'Not good...' he thought.  
  
She bit her lower lip. "So... how long will it take to be ready?" she asked, approaching him in an innocent-angelic manner.  
  
Kai looked at the clock coolly. "Another hour."  
  
"Oh..." She looked down and approached him slowly, "Listen Kai, I... want to apologize for being rude to you... I guess I DID misunderstand you for a minute there." She smiled sweetly. Kai was keeping caution close to his chest but resisted the urge to move away as he would only look like a coward. "Can you forgive me?" she asked, now only a few inches away from him.  
  
'Damn... why am I getting the jitters here?!! C'mon, Kai! Act like a man!'. "Sure." He shrugged, hand on his hip, looking down at her..'Phew... you're good, man. Now, stay cool...'  
  
"Thanks..." she whispered.  
  
Suddenly, to his THIRD surprise of the day (morning), she put her arms around his neck and gave Kai one 'thank you' kiss he'll never forget. She expected him to get all scared now. However, Kai, unexpectedly, returned the favor. Now, SHE was surprised. For all she knew, he was HOMO right?! But returning the kiss? Hm... Kai smiled at the little surprise he gave; he circled his arms around her slim waist and kissed her harder.  
  
'3 points and an extra for under-estimating me.' He smiled again as he crushed her to his chest and kissed her yet harder. She felt as though she was going to die of suffocation!  
  
Heat raised. Kisses harden. Passion grew. Hands roamed. Muscles tensing and someone knocking on the door... The door! What a blow!  
  
The 2 stopped instantaneously simultaneously, panting and gasping for air. They looked at each other in shock and were only snapped out of their trance when another knock came. Both groaned inwardly but didn't show. Vyra hurried into the bathroom. While Kai reached for the door.  
  
"What?!" he demanded as he answered the door. It was Tyson and the gang.  
  
All of them were looking at him as though he grew an extra head and 2 extra arms. Not to mention a tail and horns. Feeling the cold wind blowing in, Kai had no choice but to invite them in although he could simply slam the door in their faces; the latter was very tempting; but he did the first choice anyway.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked, hands on his hips.  
  
"We just thought you might wanna join us for breakfast, Kai." Max answered for everyone because certain guys were blushing at Kai's semi-nakedness. It's the first time they ever see him like that.  
  
Kai turned and put on his usual black top and then fastened his scarf. "All right, let's go." He said, putting on his overcoat and went to the door. The others followed suit.  
  
In the bathroom, Vyra was thinking of the little 'teasing game' she cooked up which backfired sweetly. She licked her lips and smiled to herself. 'Kai.' She thought, 'A woman killer. And you dare call yourself gay?' she thought. 'We'll see about that.'  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
All right! That was good guys! Let's call it a day.  
  
Kai: Where is she?  
  
Hm? Oh, Vyra exited the studio right after she finished the bathroom scene. ^_____^  
  
Kai: ...  
  
Ray: Aw... c'mon Kai, you'll see her in the next chapter. And the fans are gonna see ME in the next chapter I hope... ^_^+   
  
Yeah Ray, whatever.  
  
Kenny: When... am... I... appearing?   
  
Max: Calm down, Kenny...  
  
Ok, hope to see some reviews everyone! 


	5. Switching BitBeasts

Ok, nothing much to say, new day, new chapter. I'm trying to finish the rest of the chapters as soon as I can as my O Level's almost over (when I'm writing this fic, that is!) tomorrow's the final day!!!  
  
Tyson: Yeah, yeah...  
  
Max: On with the fic already... I don't feel like popping up only in this section...  
  
Ray+Kenny: Yeah.  
  
Oh, so I'M the one to blame?! :p Serves you guys right!  
  
TyrentFlame: Uh... sis, it's unfair to ignore the rest of the casts. I'd say you put them in more frequently from now on. Okie? ^_^+  
  
-.-;; Yes, Ms. Editor...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kai didn't know why but he felt very hungry that morning and he was just about to start on a third helping when he noticed all eyes fixated on him. He pretended to ignore them and went on eating.  
  
"Uh... Kai?" Max inquired uncertainly. Kai looked up at him. "Are you feeling all right?"  
  
"Yeah." He replied in a matter-of-factly.  
  
"Do you realise you just had a third helping?" Kenny asked. Kai nods.  
  
"And that's MY standard of eating and not yours?" Tyson piped in. Kai shrugs.  
  
"You're not sick are you?" Ray raised an eyebrow. Kai shakes head.  
  
Everyone went silent and Kai suddenly lost his appetite when everyone stared at him like some wild beast that has just been captured which is on display in a zoo on its first day. He stopped eating.  
  
"No, no, go ahead, Kai. We didn't mean to disturb you." Max said. "Right guys?" he asked, turning to Tyson.  
  
Tyson went, "Oh sure! It's not everyday we see the immortal 'I-don't-have- to-eat-Kai' eat like a pig! OW!!!"  
  
Max, Ray and Kenny looked away as they retreat their legs under the table after hitting Tyson square on the shin. Kai smirked and went on eating anyway.  
  
"Actually boys, it's rather natural to eat more now." Dizzi suddenly blinked to life.  
  
"Dizzi?" Kenny said.  
  
"It's the climate. When it gets too cold, you tend to burn more fat in an attempt to keep your body warm." Dizzi replied. Somehow, as everyone was listening to Dizzi's little tutor, Kai was flushing - he had something ELSE in mind about keeping 'warm'. He suddenly wondered what she might be doing now.  
  
His trains of thoughts were disturbed by a conversation which Ray suddenly brought up.  
  
"The Demolition Boys will be there too..." he informed and looked at Kai, "I don't know what they're up to this time but we gotta like... practice more and improve our skills, the works." Everyone (except Kai) nodded.  
  
"Dizzi, that's your field of expertise." Max said, turning to the plasma screen. To his surprise, (and Kenny's) Dizzi was shown to be at a virtually twisted condition. "What's the matter, Chief?" he inquired.  
  
"I think Dizzi's breaking down... again." He said, shutting the small laptop. "She's broken down several times before as we sailed across the Atlantics. I haven't been able to find the root to the problem but my guess is it's the temperature."  
  
"What...?" Tyson, being Tyson, just HAD to have a clearer explanation.  
  
"What I'm saying is, Dizzi can't function in a very cold or hot place. Otherwise, her system will suffer a breakdown." Kenny explained simply.  
  
Tyson leaned on the table, "Well, that's not much of a problem. Now, let's discuss the agenda for today, shall we?"  
  
"You mean you're done eating?" Max teased.  
  
Tyson waved his fist in the air, "What did I do to YOU Maxy?!"  
  
"Hey, hey, chill..." Max laughed.  
  
Kai was just about to excuse himself when Ray piped in. "Ok, what was it that you called all of us for, Tyson?"  
  
"Yeah. You sounded real serious over the phone." Kenny added. Kai didn't know of this and the question showed on his face so, Kenny filled him in, "You don't know of this, Kai but Tyson called us here for a reason."  
  
"And we're just about to find out." Ray said.  
  
"Ok, the first one is... the Demolition Boys. Unfortunately, we don't have our trusty laptop so, we'll discuss that later. Game plan will be lead by Kai, as usual." It wasn't everyday they get a chance to see Tyson so in control and get some Beyblading business in his head rather than food for once so, everyone; including Kai; paid attention.  
  
"Second agenda on the line will be about this sudden call my dad gave." Everyone sat up. "One thing for sure, we all know it's not some stupid pranks he cooked up out of boredom - no. BUT, I have a nagging feeling that something's not right."  
  
"How do you mean?" Kai asked.  
  
Tyson folded his arms, "I'm not so sure..." he replied, head down. "I'm sorry for alarming you guys over something which can be actually just nothing but... I just gotta' tell you guys that whatever it is, it's got something to do with our bit-beasts. So, I'd like all of you to keep an eye on your bit-beasts the whole time, ok?"  
  
Everyone knitted their eyebrows. It did sound as though Tyson was simply paranoid but, there's no harm in listening to him. Besides, each and every one of them was pretty over-protective and one could even go to the extent of being obsessive on their beyblades and bit-beasts.  
  
"Aw, don't worry about it, Tyson. You know we'd ALWAYS keep our eyes on our beyblades," Ray took out his Driger out of his pocket.  
  
"Same here." Max beamed his usual cat-like smile.  
  
Suddenly, Kai slapped his pocket, found it empty, stood up and ran to his cabin, leaving 4 confused beybladers on the dining table.  
  
"I wonder where he's going in such a hurry?" Ray asked.  
  
"Let's find out." Tyson stood up, along with the others, to follow Kai.  
  
In his cabin, Kai didn't expect to see a cleaned room but he did. And he was sure it wasn't done by the maids. He rushed to his duffel bag and searched - not there. That was when he paniced.  
  
"AAAHHHH!!!!" Kai yelled, throwing a tantrum. Though it surprised himself to realise he actually HAS a tantrum.  
  
"What? What?! WHAT?!" Tyson and the others flooded in one after another, holding their Beyblade in a ready to launch position. To their surprise, Kai turned to them.  
  
"Someone stole my Beyblade and bit-beast!!!" Everyone couldn't believe it: Ever cool Kai throwing a tantrum? What's the world coming into? Suddenly, they heard Max spoke up,  
  
"Um... Kai, forgive me if I'm wrong. Were you with a girl last night?" he asked. Suddenly, tension filled the air as both Tyson and Ray turned to wait an answer from Kai.  
  
'Saynosaynosaynosaynosayno...' they both chanted quietly.  
  
Kai simply shook his head with a 'what-a-stupid-question' look - looks can be deceiving. Max put a hand behind his head.  
  
"Really?" he asked nervously.  
  
Tyson chipped in, "What's the big idea, huh, Max?"  
  
"Yeah! Kai'd NEVER do ANYthing like that." Ray added hotly, shifting his gaze to Kai.  
  
'Wanna bet?' Kai thought to himself, arms folded. But said nothing.  
  
"What made you say that, Maxy?" Kenny asked.  
  
Max blushed slightly, "Uh... I got a feeling this note is from a girl..." he said, holding up a note with Kai's name on it.  
  
Kai felt like an idiot for not noticing the note sooner and quickly went over to where Max was standing to snatch it from his grip. The note was simple:  
  
"I know you took my bit-beast. I'll hold on to yours until we reach an agreement of exchanging it. - V.D"  
  
Kai instinctively reached to his pants' big side pocket and took out the coin-thing which saved his head from the baseball bat attack earlier that morning. It was a bit-beast.  
  
"Hey, where'd you get that?" Tyson asked, peeking over Kai's shoulder. Kai simply shrugged.  
  
Ray took it from him and examined the bit-beast. "It's a shark." Kai's vision wandered around the room and for the first time since he got there, noticed his Beyblade on a chair with an empty space at the bit-beast slot. He bent down to pick it up, eyes narrowed. He gritted his teeth.  
  
'How dare she take my Dranzer... She'll pay for this...'  
  
"... Are you listening, Kai?" Kenny asked. Kai turned to see them. "I said... WHOA!!!"  
  
Suddenly, the ship rocked violently from side to side; throwing them to the walls; and an announcement suddenly sounded, "Attention, all passengers, this is the captain. We are now entering a bad weather zone. Please remain calm and be well tied in your cabin. Once we get out of this, we will arrive in Alaska."  
  
The Bladebreakers quickly dashed to the safety nets on the wall and luckily, was just enough for them all to buckle up.  
  
"I HATE boat rides!!!" Kenny whined as his sea sickness kicked in. The ship continued to rock and sway vigorously...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Ok, that's a wrap boys!  
  
Kenny: Man... I don't EVER wanna be in THAT situation.  
  
Ray: You hate us that much, huh?   
  
Don't look at me like that, Ray or I'll fall in love with you... ^___^  
  
Kai:...  
  
Uhm... Like I would!  
  
Max: I think she's taking revenge on us.  
  
Kai: How dare she take my Dranzer...  
  
Hey, Kai, that WAS your line from up there, wasn't it? Anyway, I hope you'll read and review, everyone!  
  
TyrantFlame: (is crying) HOW DARE YOU!!!! NO MORE HINTS OF RAYxKAI!!!!! ;_;  
  
***************************************************************** 


	6. Spin The Bottle Ship Styled

I haven't got much to say except that... MY O LEVEL'S OVER!!!!!!! (When I'm writing that is... it's the... 20th November!!!) WOO-HOO!!!!  
  
Kenny: Max, did you leave your hyper sugar container lying around again?  
  
Max: I didn't leave it lying around. SHE found it...  
  
Tyson: WHAT?! No more sugar?  
  
Max: Are you kidding? There's more form where it came from.  
  
Ray: Who's the manufacturer?  
  
Max: My parents. ^___________________________^  
  
Tyson: Right on, Maxy!!  
  
Kai: Let's get this over with already...  
  
######################################################################  
  
Kenny covered his mouth and tried his best to swallow his breakfast back in as it rose to his throat. "I CAN'T believe this..." he groaned.  
  
"Just take deep breaths and relax, Chief." Ray said, taking a deep breath. He was suffering from a headache himself and finally learned to understand how Kenny felt.  
  
The rocking of the ship continued and the boys were silent except for frequent puking noises Kenny made. Great- all of them were tied to the wall, in the order of: Kai nearest to the door, next to him was Max, across from him were Ray and Kenny, and beside them was Tyson. He didn't seem to bother much about the ship rocking and Kai, surprisingly, felt a headache coming.  
  
'Must be 'cause I ate too much...' he thought.  
  
"Hey guys, why don't we play a game?" Tyson asked, breaking the silence. Knowing Tyson, he's not the kind to shut up and sit still.  
  
"Oh please, Tyson. Can't you see I'm suffering here?" Kenny pleaded.  
  
"No. This game's fun. It doesn't require any body movements. Just the SHIP'S movement of the things it moves around here. Pick up something that can symbolize you guys and... it will be your turn." Tyson explained.  
  
Everyone had questioning looks on their faces, even Kenny.  
  
Kai, who had been quiet all this time, suddenly spoke up, "You want to play a different version of 'Spin the bottle'?"  
  
Tyson nodded vigorously. "Man, you're so quick, Kai." Too bad Kai was on another wall for he could have given him a friendly pat on the back or better- a hug.  
  
"Hmph... exactly HOW are we going to do any dare part tied up on the wall like this?" he asked.  
  
Tyson rolled his eyes, "Take off the buckles of course! I mean, the rocking's bad but that doesn't mean we're unable to even WALK right?"  
  
"Uh... Tyson, hate to break it to ya'. But I thought you said it didn't require any body movements?" Max said.  
  
"That's just for the dare part! I mean, you don't actually need to move around if you guys pick truth." Tyson gave a cheesy grin.  
  
Ray suddenly clapped his hands. "Very clever, Tyson. Using the situation as an advantage to you by forcing us to pick truth or risk being thrown to the walls. Clever. And nasty." He gave a sharp look at Tyson. "I accept the challenge."  
  
"Same here." Max raised his hand. Then, he looked at Kai. "How 'bout you, Kai?" All eyes gazed at him. He looked around, tempted to say he wasn't interested but nodded instead.  
  
"All right, I'm bored anyway."  
  
'YES!'  
  
So, they picked an item. Since immovable objects weren't allowed, they had to settle for reliable things: Tyson picked the huge vase in the room, Max picked Kai's duffel bag (it was pretty big but movable), Ray took the curtains while Kai picked his bunk bed.  
  
"All right then! Game starts... now." As if on cue, the curtains slid. Ray smiled and looked at Tyson.  
  
"All right. Tyson, have you ever been kissed? If you have who took it?"  
  
All eyes turned to Tyson. He thought about this for a moment. "Gee... Ray... I don't think I have..." he eyed Kai who looked away. "But I sure hope my first comes from Kai..."  
  
Everyone hooted and Kai felt a blush rising but tried hiding it. As Tyson finished answering, Kai's duffel bag rolled over.  
  
"Guess I'm up," Max declared. He turned to Kai, "Kai, was there a girl in your room last night? If yes, what did you do to her?" This question got all eyes focused on Kai. Even Kenny forgot about his sea sickness.  
  
Kai glared at Max, "Why are you hitting on me for?" Max just shrugged and waited for an answer.  
  
"Remember Kai, no cheating. If you do, you have disgraced yourself from being a true beyblader. And that implies to all of us." Max announced and everyone agreed.  
  
'Shit...' Now Kai had to cancel the cheating plan or he'll be as Max said, disgracing himself as a beyblader. He sighed. "Yes..." he answered slowly, "She was drunk and I just helped out."  
  
"How?" Max raised an eyebrow, smiling a cheeky smile. Kai glared at him again, thinking and rethinking of punching the young boy straight out. However, as much as he wanted to do that, it'd look UnKai-ish and childish. So, Kai remained calm and indifferent.  
  
"Undressed and cooled down her fever, that's all." Now, 2 people were utterly mad at Kai. Both were thinking of the same thing,  
  
'Kai... how could you...!'  
  
"Ok, Max, that's 2 questions and I don't think I should even answer your second question." Kai stated. Max, who was letting his imagination wild and free nodded and was red from it.  
  
Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, the duffel bag rolled again and Max smiled HUMONGUSLY.  
  
"I love this game." He laughed. "Kenny."  
  
"What?! I said I wasn't playing!"  
  
"You've been listening a lot and it's only fair if you answer my question. Are you ready?" his smile widened. Now, they all finally realized how evil Max can be. Kenny gulped but nodded slowly.  
  
Max looked as though he was going to burst from all the smiling and secrecy which only he knows. "Ok, when you jacked off..."  
  
"MAX!!! That was a secret!! You promised!!!" he wailed at Max who was laughing evilly which made even Kai sweatdrop.  
  
"Who was it that you were thinking of?" Max finished the question and waited.  
  
"Kenny jacking off? When Max?" Tyson asked.  
  
"TYSON!!"  
  
"Right after we left the harbor." Max answered.  
  
"MAX!!!!!"  
  
"So... who was it?" Ray asked, his Neko-eyes glinting with interest.  
  
"Oh... Ray, not you too..." Kenny groaned.  
  
"No stalling, Kenny." Tyson chipped, "Hurry up before the storm ends!" he added excitedly.  
  
Kenny blushed ferociously, "It's... Emily and..."  
  
It was sudden: Max burst out laughing, Ray raised an eyebrow and Tyson hooted.  
  
"... and sometimes Max..." he added softly.  
  
Silnce... The constant rocking was rather unfelt at that precise moment. It was Max's turn to blush ferociously and looked at Kai for help. The said help only smirked and looked away, eyes shut. Now, Ray and Tyson were cat- calling on Max and not to mention a great deal of laughing and teasing.  
  
Just then, the bunk bed moved and everyone turned to see Kai, eager to hear his questions that have been stocked up in his head all this time. He smirked.  
  
After a treacherous wait, Kai finally spoke up, "All right, Tyson." Tyson's head lighted like a light bulb and his face plastered a big, cheesy grin. "Do you ACTUALLY like Ray?" he looked across.  
  
Tyson's face dropped from a light bulb down to a graveyard situated expression. "You... you READ IT?!"  
  
"What? Tyson keeps a diary?" Max raised an eyebrow in amusement.  
  
Ray laughed, "No wonder you turned gay, Tyson."  
  
"Yeah, I mean, keeping a diary? That's sooo much like a girl. Even I don't keep one. Just a log about our team, which doesn't even come close to a diary," Kenny commented.  
  
"Grr... how many far down the pages did you read?!" Tyson barked.  
  
Kai shrugged and did a mental calculation. "Not all. Just the first 8 pages, I think."  
  
Tyson went "!!!!! O.o KAI!! THERE'RE ONLY 8 PAGES ON MY DIARY!!! YOU READ THEM ALL!!!!!!"  
  
"By the way, thanks for your compliment of saying I'm the coolest beyblader you've ever met." Kai added, pretending to adjust his trademark shark- finned wrist protectors. Tyson's blood was boiling and if a hole was punctured somewhere, his blood will squirt out like a fountain. Then, Kai raised an eyebrow at him, "Well? Do you really? Let him hear it."  
  
Ray turned pink and turned to see Tyson do the melodramatic scenes of his confession of love to him.  
  
"I AM fond of him. But I don't go to the extent of LOVING him. Cos you know what I mean, don't you, Kai?" Tyson smiled at the older boy. Kai ignored him this time while Ray heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
Just then, as they waited for the next turn, the ship came to a halt.  
  
"What now?" Tyson wondered out loud.  
  
Suddenly, the intercom cracked to life and the captain's voice (which sounded slightly different) came, "Ladies and Gentlemen. Guess what? We've arrived in Alaska!"  
  
Everyone (except Kai) sweatdropped. They unbuckled and went out.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
#############################################################  
  
Bladebreakers:   
  
Kai: Where'd she go?  
  
Max: I think she went that way!  
  
Ray: Then, let's go.  
  
Kenny: Excuse me.  
  
Old woman: Yes, child?  
  
Kenny: Have you seen a weird, faceless girl (the authoress) who smell of lavender run past here and in hiding?  
  
Old woman: Yes... she went that way.   
  
Kenny: Thank you. 'Hey... that old woman smells lavendery...'  
  
hee hee hee... suckass... I know a lot of you guys (you knowlah who you are!!) are reading this! Don 4get to leave review! Or else, I'll hunt you down at school next year!  
  
TyrantFlame: (bites lower lip) heheheh... of course I would... (eyes a certain red-head from Demolition Boys and runs after him, screaming something like the authoress is gonna do... stuff to him...) 


	7. Watery Fantasies

Hello! It's me As you have read, the boys reached Alaska and there, magic starts happening. Please read and review!  
  
Bladebreakers:   
  
Gotta go!!!!   
  
TyrantFlame: (appears on spectator seats(?), eating popcorn) go sis, go!! ^____^  
  
**************************************************************  
  
It was cold. Very cold. And she loves it. Vyra stretched as the cold atmosphere greeted her. She was practically the only one who enjoyed the deathly cold. Behind her, in layers of overcoats and blankets, stood/sat her team mates, gazing out at the white blanketed land.  
  
"You guys still using those?" she asked.  
  
"Hey, I'm a tad too old fer dis kinda' thing, kiddo.' Yates informed her through reddening blocked nose. Shiryu rolled her eyes,  
  
"25 is NOT old..." she commented; also through blocked nose. "When can you get that through your head? You make a fine husband for Vyra."  
  
"Shiryu!!" Vyra cried angrily. Shiryu laughed and accidentally nudged against Jean-Bu who fell to his side. Vyra noticed this and bent down to help him. Jean-Bu was at his worst: He had messy, dishelved hair, a recovering pale face, red nose of the bitter cold and worst, a high temperature.  
  
Yates was called by the captain for something. After he was done talking to the captain, he turned to the rest, "Shiryu, I need ya' ta' help me check our luggages. You have the checklist, I presume?"  
  
Shiryu nodded, and shakingly stood up. "So, what you want me to do, captain?" she asked. Both Yates and Shiryu left for the cargo area and left Vyra to attend to Jean-Bu.  
  
"Jean-Bu...? Get up now, we've arrived." No response. She could have thought he was dead if not for his rising and falling chest. Suddenly, she slapped him which caused him to wake up and tiredly looked up at her.  
  
"Morning, ma cherie." He greeted her in his romantic French accent.  
  
Vyra smiled, "Good morning monsieur. You have a fever." She felt his forehead and looked at his pale face. "Can you stand up?" He slowly shook his head.  
  
"I don't think so... my legs are paralyzed by the cold and the ship rocking earlier..." he informed weakly, resisting the throw-up sensation at the memory of the earlier event.  
  
Though he wasn't her favourite among the team but she, for once, felt sorry for him and decided to help him out after all. "Here. Let me help you up." She slinged one of his arms across her shoulder and helped him to his feet.  
  
They headed to the staircase/huge plank which enabled them to walk across and off board. "This is it..." Jean-Bu suddenly said, she caught his eyes, what did he mean she wondered. Although she didn't quite understand what they were supposed to do there, but she looked away.  
  
Suddenly, the ship moved slightly, causing the plank to; bit by bit; slip away from land. "JUMP!!" Jean-Bu ordered. She knew he couldn't make the jump so, she pushed him with all her might instead, making Jean-Bu end up in a huge rubbish bin. He looked up, coughing garbage from his mouth. "Thanks a lot!!"  
  
She could have laughed if not for her situation. She was about to jump as well when something caught her overcoat, making her unable to move. Busy trying to free herself, she forgot the plank slipping and finally came to one conclusion: Lose the coat. Vyra practically ripped the coat out and dashed towards the ship. The plank finally fell at her last 6 metres, forcing her to jump for it.  
  
'Almost there...' she thought but... she stopped at mid air and suddenly, the breeze blew quietly. She stopped jumping! And is that a good thing or not? - Definitely... "NOOOOOTT!!!!" she screamed, shutting her eyes as she waited for the plunge. But, to her surprise, she (again) stopped in mid air.  
  
"Vyra!!" Shiryu's sharp voice was heard. Vyra was overjoyed, 'SAVED!' she (laughingly) looked up but to her surprise, saw a familiar boy and suddenly panicked, O.o;;  
  
Kai was trying to pull her to safety. "Hold on..." he said, pulling her up. Shocked out of her skin (plus the fact she was actually running from him thanks to the bit-beast business, she reflexively withdrew her hand. This perfect combination makes up an equation which goes: Sudden withdraw + tight grip = falling together.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped at the comical rescue.  
  
And there he was, falling and plunging into sea. He opened his eyes underwater and saw her falling to the sea floor. He swam for her and caught her by the hand, accidentally knocking against her knees. Kai was finding it difficult to see where her face was as her very, very long hair was dispersed in every direction like bright fire in the sea.  
  
He parted them slowly and finally located her face. She was unconscious.  
  
'Beautiful...' he thought. He held on her tightly, feeling a wave of emotion surging. 'What is this...? Happy? Excited? But yet... different...' he thought. He (unconsciously) covered her lips with his to find an answer to that.  
  
************************************  
  
A she fell, she felt the cold, cutting wind which rubbed against her skin very welcomingly and after a nasty sudden water contact, (think Tarzan when he fell from a cliff when he was little) she smiled to herself. She was falling into the bottom of the sea but she wasn't the least scared. True, it was dead cold, it will kill her nerve cells, freeze her. So, why did she feel so happy and at home? And why was it warm when it was dead cold?  
  
She drifted...  
  
And drifted some more...  
  
Something hit her gently and it wasn't JUST something, whatever that something was, it gripped her. 'Uh-oh... don't tell me... a king-sized Octopus...?' she gulped nervously. To her surprise, these 'octopus' have legs. 'No... I don't recall octopus having legs... no sea creature does...' She opened her eyes and was surprised.  
  
It was him.  
  
It was Kai.  
  
And he was kissing her. He was gripping her so tightly that she thought her oxygen supply was bursting loose.  
  
Reflexively, she slapped him across the face. They drifted apart and Kai turned to her from the slap. They stared- both in surprise. Kai from the knowledge of her being awake, Vyra from the fact she slapped him just for kissing her. Well, she DOES have a right to do that, her lips are not some free kiss-testing thing!  
  
Suddenly, to her surprise, Kai made a motion to swim upwards. She nodded dumbly and followed him to the surface. When they surfaced, somehow, paramedics surrounded them, throwing blankets to them, ushering them into 2 separate ambulances.  
  
"Vyra! Thank goodness you're alright!" Shiryu practically pounced on Vyra, causing both of them to fall over due to Vyra being unstable. Shiryu landed first and banged her head to the nearest wall.  
  
"Ow... what did I do to deserve this...?" the silver furball rubbed the back of her head and looked at the fallen Vyra. Trying to see if Vyra was dead or not, she poked the red-headed girl in the sides, where the girl's funny bone was. No response.  
  
Silence...  
  
And more silence...  
  
"Vyra...? Are you alive?"  
  
Suddenly, the dead woke up, "NEVER pounce on me like that EVER again, you hear?" pulling the young girl's silky hair.  
  
"Owowoowwowowoowow!!! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she pleaded.  
  
Yates and Jean-Bu were on Vyra's sides, helping Shiryu get away from the tug of death. Suddenly, Vyra felt a gaze befall onto her. So she turned towards a certain direction but only saw Kai taken away by an ambulance with his fellow bladers along.  
  
Suddenly, Yates waved his hands to someone, "Hey!! Over here!"  
  
All three heads turned and saw a certain red haired boy who had a striking resemblance with Vyra except it was in a double horned fashion.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
#######################################################################  
  
Phew... that's a load off... So guys... do we have a truce...?  
  
Bladebreakers: ................  
  
Kai: I thought we were in Alaska.  
  
..... yeah?  
  
Kai: And we fell into the sea that long without freezing to death? How real is that?  
  
Um.........  
  
Tyson: Yeah. I remembered; it was so... cold when we got to Russia - even though we were still in the station. Let alone the SEA!  
  
Max: Though it's just a fic, make it look a bit more convincing, will ya'?  
  
Yeah, sure... like you should talk...   
  
###################################################################### 


	8. The Igloo

Another day with another chapter. I don't think I should even PUBLISH this thing...  
  
Kai: IF you have to do that, make sure we find out more on the OC, ok?  
  
... Don't you dare get started on her... You're mine and none other. ^_^+  
  
Kai: Whatever...  
  
Max: Hey, Tyson, you seriously keep a diary?  
  
Tyson: NO!  
  
Enough of the pep-talks. Here's chapter 8.......................... Kai, remember...  
  
Kai: ................  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Kai was freezing all right. He felt as though his lungs stopped functioning. Or rather, his entire organs had frozen up. It's amazing how he can actually breathe!  
  
"Kai? Stay with us, ok?" Max slapped his face a few times to keep him awake from an eternal sleep. After it irritated him a tad too much, he slapped Max's hand away.  
  
"Leave me alone, Max. I'm fine." He said although he partly regretted saying that for the grogginess was worsening by the minute.  
  
Ray placed a hot towel on his forehead and the heat made him feel alive - though by just a little. "Fat chance. We're in an ambulance on the way to meet Mr. Dickenson in the 'Igloo'."  
  
"The Igloo?!" Tyson groaned, "We're staying in an igloo?!" he complained as usual. Ray sighed.  
  
"Not THAT igloo, the hotel's called the Igloo."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"There's a HOTEL in Alaska? THE Alaska?" Kenny piped in. Ray shrugged innocently.  
  
"So, does Mr. Dickenson know we're in this 'mess'?" Max asked, turned to Kai, saw him sleep and gave him a good slap which earned him a glare of death from Kai. "Let's keep it that way, okay?" he grinned.  
  
"All right, Kai. Seeing you're in no condition to beybattle, I suggest you sit out of this tournament until you get better." Kenny said, turning to Kai who drifted off to sleep again.  
  
This time, not only Max gave him a slap (causing his cheek to swell due to the repetition of slapping on the same side of the cheek), Ray put extra hot towels to his face, Kenny stacked more blankets while Tyson (the baka) graciously put a hot kettle into Kai's stacks of blankets.  
  
At first, Kai felt it rather comforting but then...  
  
It got too hot...  
  
***************************************************************  
  
They finally arrived at the Igloo. Yates climbed out of the ambulance first, helping Jean-Bu down and then followed by Vyra. She was recovering but Yates insisted that he take care of her. Shiryu was the last one out.  
  
She looked left.  
  
Then right.  
  
Left again.  
  
Turned 360 degrees.  
  
Looked right.  
  
Looked left.  
  
She turned 180 degrees on slow rotation but this time, came face to face to...  
  
"Would you quit that?" Vyra requested, narrowing her eyes. Shiryu jumped back in shock.  
  
"Cut that out! Or you'll give me a heart attack!" she held her heart (bisecting chest, etc, etc) continued the above processes. "Where IS he?!"  
  
"He who?" Vyra asked but was ignored as Shiryu ran over to the receptionist counter. "Fine, go on, forget I ever exist." She pouted and Yates was beside her.  
  
He sniggered. "She'll REALLY torch him."  
  
"Don't start..." Vyra rolled her eyes, "I don't even know WHO you're talking about. Is it that red haired guy?" she guessed. Yates nodded.  
  
"He's her sweetheart." Yates whispered in an undertone. A pair of ears perked up; followed by a demonic facial expression glancing their way.  
  
"NO HE'S NOT!!" Shiryu shrieked from the counter (Yates and Vyra were near the entrance and the hall was quite big (the distance from the entrance to receptionist counter was approximately 4 metres away).  
  
"Oh, were you listening?" Vyra sarcastically replied.  
  
"Once I find him, I'll... UGH...!!!!" She screamed, clawing the desk, frightening the receptionist.  
  
"You'll what?"  
  
Shiryu turned to the source of the voice and slowly advanced towards him, fingers in a claw gesture. "You..." she said dangerously.  
  
"Ay, Ay... I!... Tala... achoo!" Jean-Bu waved from the lounge sofa, right next to a blazing fire, covered in an uncountable number of blankets with a serious blocked nose (The above said, "hey, hey! Hi. Tala").  
  
Shiryu stopped right in front of him. Neither said anything. Vyra's lips quirked up. She can guess what was about to happen.  
  
'Time for a romantic long-lost reunion it seems...'  
  
Tala smiled as he looked at her and she looked intently into his sky blue eyes. She was fascinated to see his eyes all the time but on this particular reunion, she wasn't too sure of that. She glared at him so suddenly that Tala felt his feet turn cold.  
  
"You jerk." She blurted in whispers.  
  
'Ok, that wasn't what I quite expected... than again...' Vyra kept listening.  
  
The boy, Tala, shrugged. "I'm back. Although not like the person you knew but, it's me."  
  
Her eyes watered. Tala opened his arms to hug her but suddenly felt a sharp heel stamp on his foot.  
  
"!!!! Shiryu..." he grunted, fighting back the pain. She was wearing a pair of DEADLY sharp heels. (Did I see a knife there? - NOT!)  
  
Suddenly, Shiryu embraced him, "That's for leaving me without notice and this..." she stomped the same foot again, "is for not even BOTHERING to contact me!" Tala bit his lower lip to suppress an unmacho yelp from escaping.  
  
"I'm sorry... I really am..." Tala replied, hugging her with an arm and rubbing his double stomped foot with the other.  
  
Vyra nudged at Yates, "A little history lesson, if you don't mind?"  
  
Yates whispered softly, "They were childhood sweethearts. Tala vanished suddenly without a trace 4 years ago. They were only 10 then..." he shrugged. "You should've seen 'em, kids' love they say..." he laughed.  
  
She nodded slowly. The team, comprising of Yates, the leader, Jean-Bu, Shiryu and herself was called the Goyo Gates. It was based on a Japanese folk tale, the 4 constellation points: Genbu, Seiryuu, Suzaku and Byakko.  
  
The team isn't new. The faces are. So far, their team was the 6th generation. Yates came from the previous generation; generation 5; and is the oldest among them, 25 years old. He is Texan but, being the eldest in the team, always thought he's too old and thought of retiring from the team - a plan which always failed due to the constant objections from his teammates.  
  
The second eldest (but also the second eldest recruit of the 6th generation), is Jean-Bu, 19 years of age. He has been a member for 5 years. He's French (so slap him!). He always has this bad attitude: Flirtatious, trying to catch Vyra's attention and ALWAYS seems to make a fool of him self in the end.  
  
The next is Shiryu, the youngest of them all, but actually the eldest member of the 6th generation. Being 14 years old of age, she has actually been in the team a year longer than Jean-Bu has and is a brilliant girl. She is German. Her name sounded Japanese because she was born there. So, her parents decided to give her a Japanese name.  
  
Vyra was the last member. She just came into the team a few months ago and didn't quite understand what the team was actually about. What bothered her most is the very, very thin knowledge of a dark secret on the team's existence. Whatever it was, she was about to find out - very soon.  
  
A bus pulled over at the driveway so abruptly that they all turned to wait and see who just arrived. Tala was helping Shiryu with her luggage up to her room when the door opened and in came the Bladebreakers. He stopped short.  
  
"Tala...?" Shiryu called slowly and followed his gaze.  
  
"Ow... that smarts..." Tyson was the first to enter, clutching on his jaw (Kai punched him). "Wow... so this is the igloo?" Tyson asked loudly, taking a good look around. "It looked a lot bigger inside than outside. Kinda' different from the REAL igloo, isn't it?"  
  
Ray came from behind him, "Well you know, it's rather impressive for a place such as this. I mean, Alaska is no vacation resort."  
  
"You said it." Max butted in. "Especially if you don't enjoy blizzards every night!"  
  
"I sure hope they have SPA baths like we have back in Japan..." Kenny added in, quickly shutting the door behind him. Moments later, Kai entered with a slightly reddened cheek and a scald mark (remember the kettle?) on his right arm.  
  
The first person he saw was her and the person she noticed most was him. She pretended to look away when he glanced at her.  
  
Suddenly, an aghast yelling was heard coming from none other than...  
  
"Why are YOU here?!"  
  
Tyson.  
  
Tala turned to him and eyed every bladebreaker, his gaze momentarily resting on a certain bi-tinted haired boy where his expression hardened. "It's obvious, isn't it?" he asked.  
  
"In the same hotel...?" Ray asked suspiciously. "Wow. Too good to be true."  
  
Tala eyed him, "It's the ONLY hotel in the whole of Alaska. You've recovered, I see."  
  
"Of course. What? Think a tender blow like that can paralyze me or something?"  
  
"How unfortunate it didn't." Tala replied. "We came here to win the championship. What about you?"  
  
"Heh... what a coincident, so are we!" Tyson revealed, rubbing his nose.  
  
Tala smirked. Tension rose as the 2 stared and glared. Seeing no end to this, Yates decided to find something to distract them. "Hey... you're that guy who fell saving Vyra, aren't cha'?" he pointed to Kai. He nodded slightly.  
  
"I didn't fall. SHE pulled me with her dead weight." He replied mockingly gesturing to her.  
  
She flushed, "I didn't ask for any form of assistance, Mr. Hiwatari."  
  
Raised an eyebrow. No one ever called him by his surname. Except in school. "Really now? Who was the poor drowning girl, I wonder?" he shot back.  
  
"You must have been mistaken. I ENJOY the cold." She replied correctively.  
  
"Yeah... Sure you do..." he said mockingly, arms crossed.  
  
She turned to him, "Are you implying that I'm a liar?" she asked through gritted teeth. "We Greek don't lie."  
  
"If the SHIRT fits." He purposefully stressed the 'Shirt' word and got a satisfying result. He grinned smugly. "I thought so."  
  
She was glaring daggers at him and he pretended to be overjoyed to see the glare. Seeing another no end, Yates decided to loosen the whole thing up once and for all. Then again, he may only worsen the tension and had a quick rethinking of NOT doing anything.  
  
'But than again...' he sighed.  
  
Suddenly, he pulled an angry Vyra by the shoulders and stepped in front of her. "Sorry about that. She's still shaken up from the fall."  
  
"I would've known." Kai replied carelessly. Yates didn't know if that was a good answer or not. Then, he turned to Tala and Tyson. "Do you know each other?"  
  
"Sure. Name's Tyson. I'm the one who beat him." He pointed at Tala who remained composed.  
  
"Is that so? You have encountered the Demolition Boys then."  
  
The Bladebreakers (except Kai) looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Yeah." Ray replied slowly. "You are...?"  
  
"Allow us ta' introduce ourselves. We're the Goyo Gates. I'm the team leader. Call me Yates."  
  
"You came for the competition too?" Max asked which Yates gleefully nodded to.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Next ta' Tala over there is Shiryu." She smiled and nodded to them all. "Near that fire is Jean-Bu," Jean-Bu waved to the sound of his name mentioned. "And right here is Vyra." Vyra curtsied gracefully.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you." Tyson shook hands with Yates. "I'm Tyson, this is Max, Ray, Kenny and Kai." He pointed to each of his teammates.  
  
Yates knitted his eyebrows. "Kai...? That sounds... Are you by any chance Mr. Voltaire's grandson?" Kai looked at away in disgust.  
  
"I've got nothing to do with that old man."  
  
Vyra tsked. "Now, I wonder where his manners went?"  
  
A mini-glaring contest ensued.  
  
"Excuse me, teams Bladebreakers and Goyo Gates?" the receptionist inquired.  
  
Kenny walked to the desk, "That's us."  
  
"And us." Yates smiled down at little Kenny.  
  
"Here are your keys to your rooms. And here's a package delivery for a Mr. Tyson." She said. "Is he here?"  
  
"I'm Tyson."  
  
Seeing an escape, Yates wasted no time hoisting Vyra, Jean-Bu and Tala to the elevator, followed closely by Shiryu. "Well, be seein' ya' in the tournament, See ya' later, alligator."  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
@@INTRUDER!!@@INTRUDER!!@@INTRUDER!!@@INTRUDER!!@@  
  
TyrantFlame: (smashes intruder signal, turns chibi) TAAAAA~~~LAAA~~~!!!!!!! ^______________________^ (squeals and proceeds to re-read the paragraphs where Tala was mentioned.) He's sooooooooooooo adorable!!!!! (huggles a shocked Tala next to self)  
  
TyrantFlame: SHOTGUN!!! O.O  
  
HANDS OFF!! I'm not done with him yet! Who invited you anyway!?  
  
TyrantFlame: Bye! (Runs off w/Tala)  
  
GET BACK HERE...!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Max: I know she should be saying this... But since she's away now... Please read and review! 


	9. FIDE n BIOVOLT

Tyson: Hey, anybody seen her?  
  
Kenny: Like always, she'll show up.  
  
Ray+Tyson+Kenny+Max: At the last minute...  
  
Voice: Oh...  
  
Kenny: Hey... does that groan sound familiar to you?  
  
Ray+Max+Tyson: No...   
  
TyrantFlame: Uh... hey guys... what's happening... oh... are you guys ready to rock....? 'Cause I know I am...  
  
Kenny: You're not even IN the fic... -.-;  
  
TyrantFlame: Uh... I know you think I'm badly bruised 'cause my sis beat me so hard for running off with Tala... but it's actually SHE who's bruised... she'll get back here after she's done with her needs in the hospital...  
  
Kenny: SHE does? Or you...?  
  
All:   
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Everyone gathered in Tyson's room. They settled down as Tyson ripped open the package sent to him. Though it didn't state from whom it came from, Tyson knew it was from his father. There was a box inside.  
  
"I don't know why my dad would send me this when he can actually come and send this to me personally..." Tyson commented quite poignantly.  
  
No one said anything as he laid the box before him. "Aren't you opening it?" Max asked.  
  
"Maybe he's just too busy with his work. And that he can't or wasn't allowed to leave his worksite. You know, being an important archeologist and all." Ray reasoned.  
  
"Yeah. That must be it, Tyson." Kenny cheered. Tyson wasn't taking it though. He just continued staring at it.  
  
Suddenly, Kai reached out and opened it. He knitted his eyebrows, took out a note from the box and handed the box over to Tyson who reluctantly took it. He looked inside and saw a bit-beast.  
  
"What's it say, Kai?" Ray asked.  
  
Kai narrowed his eyes and looked at Tyson. He was holding the sent bit- beast and looking at Kai.  
  
Kai glanced at the letter for a moment before crumpling the letter, "Happy Birthday Tyson. You just got yourself a new bit-beast." He tucked the letter into his pocket.  
  
"A birthday present?!" Then it hit him. Again, for the second time in his life, he forgot his birthday! "Oh yeah... It is!"  
  
"Happy Birthday, Tyson." Ray said, patting him on the back.  
  
"Yeah, dude." Max high-fived.  
  
"A very happy birthday to you, Tyson." Kenny greeted. "By the way, Kai. What did it say in that note?"  
  
"That's right." Tyson eyed Kai who sat casually. "What else did my dad say?"  
  
Kai pursed his lips for a moment, "Well..." he started, "He wished you luck for the upcoming tournament."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"So. What else did he say...?" Tyson asked.  
  
Kai shrugged. "That's just about it."  
  
"What? That's it?" Tyson asked. Kai again shrugged.  
  
"That's what he said." He stood up and left the room before any of them could say anything. Kai walked straight to his room and shut the door behind him. He reached for the paper in his pocket, straightened it and reread the contents. Soon after, he ripped it and threw it into the nearest waste basket.  
  
'... Diuplex, huh?' he thought to himself, slumping on his bed.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Shiryu walked around the hotel, around the exterior and finally, settled at the lounge. "Mou... I forgot to ask for Tala's room number..." she pouted cutely. Suddenly, Yates and Vyra walked past her, "Hey! Vyra, do you... where are you guys going?"  
  
"Out." Yates answered shortly. "Don't bother waiting dinner on us. It'll only get cold." He smiled. "And take care of Jean-Bu, you hear?"  
  
Shiryu nodded okay, "Take your time, you guys. I hope you two tie it up a knot."  
  
"!!!!!!!" Vyra was about to dash back in to bonk her on the head when Yates tugged her harder and they disappeared on snow mobiles.  
  
"............" Shiryu looked on as the 2 disappeared from sight. She was about to walk out when someone bumped into her at the entrance. She stopped. The boy stopped too. When she reached for the handle, he did the same. Finally, they both smiled at each other.  
  
"Here, I'll get the door." He opened the door for her. She smiled politely and went out, he followed behind her. "Hey, I didn't catch your name." he suddenly said, running to her as she walked away.  
  
Shiryu looked at him from head to toe, without moving her head. At one glance, she can tell he was Oriental. Dark hair, scary 5 foot ponytail, tanned skin, etc. "I'm Shiryu. And you must be Ray." She smiled mysteriously. Ray raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
  
"How'd you know that, may I ask?"  
  
She slowly walked away from him and he followed from behind. "I heard Tala talking a lot about you guys and you are among the top in the list. I heard you annihilated Bryan but ended up in the hospital. That's something. Not many people can make it as luckily as you do when they face off with that mean guy."  
  
Ray narrowed his eyes, "You know those people?"  
  
She suddenly turned to him, her silver hair seemingly dissolving to her surrounding, camouflaging her. Ray had to blink a few times to see where she was.  
  
"'Know' is an understatement. I grew up with them - once. They're like a family to me."  
  
Ray knitted his eyebrows, suddenly interested, "How so?"  
  
Shiryu bent down and collected some snow, making a ball out of it. "Well... seeing you know the demolition boys, I'm sure you know most of their history."  
  
Ray put his hands on his hips. "No kidding. I could make a book out of it." He replied non-chalantly.  
  
She smiled, "Well then, I'm sure you know they've been trained under the tight supervision of the BIOVOLT academy."  
  
"Academy? I'd call that a torturing spook," he said, folding his arms.  
  
"That's just the way of the Russians, I guess. They strongly believe in the proverb : 'No pain, no gain' and I, who 'graduated' from there, ought to know. But really, they are simply striving to be the best so that people can look up and challenge them to get better and better. That is simply their strategy of keeping Beyblading interesting. Don't you agree?"  
  
She turned to face him, "If you know you have the best Beyblade in the world and that you know you'll win fighting ANYONE without breaking a sweat, would that be fun?"  
  
Ray didn't say anything.  
  
She smiled and gave her back to him. "However, I must admit that... your ways and beliefs when you Beyblade is very... naturally human."  
  
Ray's ears perked up, "What do you mean, 'naturally human'?"  
  
"Let's just say that... we people been living like robots. Playing as programmed and not because we wanted to. But you can't blame us though. It's simply..." she placed the snow in his hand, "...fate." They stayed that way for a few seconds before turning to walk away, "Goodbye, Ray." She said and walked off.  
  
Ray looked at the ball of snow in his hand. Somehow, she shaped it in such a way that it took the form of a Beyblade. 'I'm impressed...'  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Well... what can I say? - It's a cliffhanger.  
  
Kai: This chapter is so short.  
  
Tyson: Yeah. Maybe we should hit you harder so you'd keep that head of yours straight.  
  
MEANY!!!   
  
Max: When and how did you get out of the hospital, anyway?  
  
I bombed the whole place up. ^_____^  
  
Guys: ...........  
  
Somewhere...  
  
Doctor A: FIND HER!!!  
  
Nurses: YES!!  
  
Doctor B: WE SHALL NOT REST TILL WE FIND HER!!  
  
Nurses: YES!!  
  
Doctor C: FOR THE LOVE AND PRIDE OF THE HOSPITAL!!!  
  
Nurses: YES!!!!!  
  
Please read and review before they catch me...  
  
Doctor D: (is suspiciously familiar, clad in a black coat and wears a big, black hat) Too late for that. ^_^ 


	10. Midnight 'Snack'

Okay... here's the best chapter I've written so far and I hope to have some decent reviews around here.  
  
Kai: Now this one is too long.  
  
Tyson: Yeah. What did you write, anyway?  
  
Understand the word 'R-E-A-D'?  
  
Max: Ok, ok, let's start reading then. bounced up and off the walls  
  
Is he on high again? whispers  
  
Tyson Kenny: nod, nod  
  
#################################################################  
  
That night, Kai can't sleep. One, because he was suffering from a nightmare he can't remember what, two, he was hungry and he'd die of hunger. He tried lying flat on his stomach to forget about food and go back to sleep – no chance. He HAD to eat. Great- he was starting to act like Tyson and the gang!  
  
He got up and walked down an empty corridor to the kitchenette. 'I wonder what time it is...' he thought. 'It's so... quiet.'  
  
As he reached the kitchenette, he had to give the door a slight jerking as the stubborn piece of metal refused to allow him entry. To his surprise, cold wind gushed out of the room. Readjusting his overcoat, Kai entered to find why it was so cold.  
  
The answer came with an opened window. The heavy curtains were being blown strongly by the even stronger winds. As he was shutting the window, he saw something out of the ordinary in the snow. 2 figures were standing right outside of the hotel, slightly hidden from view.  
  
They were a bit far but the howling wind somehow brought the words within his reach.  
  
"No. Jean-Bu, in case you didn't notice, you're being VERY impolite." Vyra stated angrily.  
  
"We got no choice," he shrugged. "Besides, it'd be a great move if we spend a cold, cold night somewhere... warm." He advanced towards her.  
  
"Stay away!" she threatened, pushing him.  
  
Jean-Bu threw his head back and laughed raucously. She tried pushing past him to get to the door but he suddenly lunged at her, causing both of them to fall to the ground, with her underneath him. She shrieked and kicked him by the crotch.  
  
Jean-Bu doubled over in pain. Vyra stood up and ran for the door but Jean- Bu rammed into her from behind and pinned her to the ground.  
  
"LET GO OF ME!!!" She screamed. The howling of the wind grew stronger now, almost deafening. She knew it was a mistake to follow him out there – at that time of the night! Suddenly, she felt numbness throughout her body. Starting from her neck. "J... Jean-Bu... you..." she uttered in shock and anger. Jean-Bu rolled her to her back so she was facing him.  
  
"That's for being so stuck up on me, Vyra." He snarled and hungrily savored her. "You can never guess how long I've been waiting for this..." She was pleading him to stop but can't do anything. Even her mind was blurring and she can't think straight. The drug was taking quick effect on her.  
  
'Help... someone...' she thought as she felt Jean-Bu carry her.  
  
"Let's get started." He smiled victoriously. That was the last thing she heard before she succumbed to total blackness.  
  
"Drugging for a peaceful meal? Hah. What a coward." Said a hero of the night.  
  
Jean-Bu snapped his head towards an old tree(?) where Kai was leaning against. It was dark and Jean-Bu can't see a thing. "Who's there?!"  
  
Kai emerged from the dark, "The name is Kai."  
  
Jean-Bu recognized him instantly and started laughing. "Well, if it isn't the hero boy. Recovered from the cold, I see?"  
  
"I'm surprised you're even alive." Kai retorted.  
  
Jean-Bu placed a hand over his heart, "Sacre-blu... I'm so scared." He laughed. Then, he sighed. "Listen, kid. I'll give you some candies tomorrow. Why don't you leave me tonight to have some fun, all right? Au revoir." He turned to the door.  
  
"Hey." Kai said.  
  
Vyra woke up with a start. The first thing she wanted to do was cry and scream her lungs out. However, a split-second decision made her stop before she could start. The room was filled by a familiar yet strange scent. Just like last time. She knitted her eyebrows as she heard moaning coming out of the bathroom.  
  
She stood up slowly. She wasn't undressed this time. In fact, from her position the bed, she can tell her savior was in a hurry and simply put her carelessly on the bed. The door was slightly ajar. She pushed it open and was surprised to see Kai, on the floor, grunting in agony, biting on a neatly, thick folded towel, dipping an arm into a hot, filled up bath tub.  
  
"Kai?"  
  
He suddenly froze in mid-action, reached for a towel and covered his whole shoulder with it. He stood up, facing her. "So you're awake." He stated dryly and brushed past her.  
  
She nodded slowly, following him into his room. "Yes..."  
  
"Then you can go to your room now."  
  
"What?" she looked up.  
  
He was giving his back to him and was actually breaking into a million sweats trying to stand the pain. "I said, you can go to your room, then."  
  
She narrowed her eyes and went over to him. "What's wrong with your arm?"  
  
"Nothing." He uttered a tad too quickly, raising great suspicion.  
  
"Let me see it." She reached forward to grab his arm but he evaded at the last minute.  
  
"No!" he said quickly, moving as far away as possible from her. "I wanna take a bath now. So, if you would be so kindly to leave, that'd do me a great favour."  
  
She sighed and Kai was relieved to have her finally leave him. However, he thought better of it when she removed her jacket. "I'm not leaving until I see that."  
  
Kai looked away. "I told you, it's nothing."  
  
"Then, show me." She said. "Or are you too arrogant to show me a little piece of your flesh?" she challenged.  
  
Kai glared at her but said nothing. She walked to him. "Sit down." She motioned him to sit at the edge of the bed while she sat on the floor, examining his arm. She removed the towel and was shocked to see a big bruise and a gash on his arm - at the same place. It wasn't just blackening, it was bleeding!  
  
"Oh..." she cried, "What happened?!" she asked, quickly running into the bathroom to grab a bowlful of hot water and some towels.  
  
"It's nothing..." Kai said slowly, his face a bit pale than usual.  
  
Vyra placed a hand on his thigh, "Kai...tell me what happened. I KNOW you're hiding something. And it'd make me feel better if you tell me." She said gently, dabbing the moist towel to his arm.  
  
"........."  
  
Flashback  
  
"Let it RIP!!"  
  
Kai launched his Beyblade and it hit a distracted Jean-Bu square on the face. He was thrown back and hit against a wall with a loud crash which was covered up by the screeching wind.  
  
Kai caught Vyra before she landed on the snow. Jean-Bu was evading Kai's Beyblade which caught him by the leg.  
  
He staggered up, "THEN RIP!!!!" he launched his Beyblade and it made a beeline towards Kai who was blocked by Vyra. Kai whirled around to move away but the sharp-edged Beyblade gashed his right arm.  
  
"Ah...!" He clutched his right arm and heard the sound of a Beyblade coming straight for him. He called to his Beyblade which intercepted Jean-Bu's Beyblade. Kai noticed his Beyblade slowed down upon landing.  
  
"Give it up, Kai. Your Beyblade can't match up against mine without a bit- beast. Allow me to introduce to you my bit-beast, GO! Gian-Bu!" A turtle with four snake-heads appeared, roaring. Somehow, it grew bigger than it first appeared. "Gian-Bu or Genbu, is the First Goyo Guardian, who is ice elemented. Feast your eyes on his wrath!"  
  
"Boo..." Kai hooted boredly. "I'm not interested."  
  
"What?" Jean-Bu glared.  
  
"I may not have MY bit-beast but, my Beyblade IS equipped with a bit- beast." He stood up, Vyra on his left shoulder.  
  
"Bit-beast!! FINISH THIS!!!" he called upon the bit-beast in his Beyblade and out came a huge shark which, like, Genbu, grew. He guessed it was ice- elemented as well.  
  
"Sacre-Blu... This shark...?" he stared in amazement.  
  
The shark pounced on 3 of Genbu's heads and with a mighty swipe with its tail, threw Genbu to the ground, slowing it and lunged towards it.  
  
"GENBU!!! DEFEND!!" Jean-BU shouted.  
  
Both Beyblade flashed brightly as they collided and when the lights dissipated, the Beyblades were on the ground, ceased of any movements.  
  
End  
  
"Your shark helped." He informed.  
  
She smiled, "That's Stranza, my shark bit-beast," bandaging his arm. Done that, Kai tried raising his arm and winced slightly – it felt stiff and sore.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Suddenly, Vyra squeezed his hand and laid her head on his thigh. "Oh Kai... You saved me." She looked up at him. "Again. What would I ever do without you?"  
  
Kai can't help from being mesmerized by her eyes when she looked at him. He was again bombarded by the feeling he felt in the water - a sensation alien to him.  
  
As they stared on, their faces inched closer.  
  
And closer.  
  
Until their lips met.  
  
Kai pulled her towards him with his left hand while she placed both hands in his hair. It was a lot softer than what she had imagined it to be. She giggled. Kai stopped kissing her and eyed her carefully. She was sitting on his lap, hands around his neck. She brushed some of his hair from his eyes.  
  
"I thought your hair would be rougher - I never thought it'd be so smooth." Her finger trailed to his lips, "I never thought you could kiss so well - but you can. What other things CAN you do that will surprise me?" his reply was just another kiss. They gasped for air when the kiss ended and both were equally red.  
  
He stared at her as she toyed with his shirt. She traced the linings of his muscular chest and noticed his eyes on her, "Still think you're gay?" she asked him so closely that they could start kissing again and keep that up the whole night.  
  
"Probably." He said shrugging. She pushed him and was now lying on top of him.  
  
"Definitely..." she started kissing him, stopping once or twice, to bite on his lips. "Not." She smiled. "And I have ways to confirm that..." she stood up and took off her sweatshirt. "I hope you know how to play this game?" she smiled, bending down to get on top of him again. He was resting on his left elbow and smirked.  
  
"I know some of the rules."  
  
"Do you now?" She took off her scarf and gracefully dropped it to the floor. "Allow me to introduce you some new rules..." She started kicking off her shoes. "You'll love it." She winked sexily.  
  
'I love it already.' He thought, looking at her as she took off every piece of her garment. "Are you sure you're not drunk?" he tried confirming before she does anything else.  
  
She was just about to take off her tank top when she shook her head. "I know I'm not." She reached for her jeans and it was off before anyone could say, 'Sex'.  
  
Kai pulled her to him and kissed her senseless. She became senseless all right. She slowly ran her fingers to his tanktop and started taking it off. "You're overdressed, Kai. You're not allowed to wear anything in this game..."  
  
He snickered, "Is this getting back at me for undressing you?"  
  
"I just... like you better like this," she whispered huskily, feeling his tensed muscle under her skin, she threw her head back to get her hair out of her face, "Did you enjoy undressing me?"  
  
She noticed him blushing at the mere memory of having to take off her clothes when she was drunk. So he wasn't all that gay as he claimed he was – which was somehow a relief.  
  
She beamed, "Besides, that was a foul for catching me off guard in the middle of undressing, you know." He pounced on him and they both fell on the bed where Kai suddenly hissed in pain, holding his right arm. "Oh, sorry... sorry... I'm so sorry..." she said, forgetting his injured arm. "Here... let me make it better..." She took off her tanktop and gave him a magnificent view of her chest.  
  
"I hope you like red..." she said, implying it on her lacy bra.  
  
'Love it...' he thought. "It's nice." He said, trying to look away.  
  
"Shy aren't we?" she asked, moving closer to him, giving him an even clearer view of her breasts and 'accidentally' rubbing her hip to his crotch. She noticed him controlling a sharp breath in and smiled triumphantly. "Did I do something?" she teased, her red, gleaming hair trailing behind her but none covered her breasts.  
  
Kai was all red and was on fire now. 'All right... cool it, Kai. 2 can play this game...' he thought. He circled his good arm around her waist, experiencing the smoothness of her skin. She shivered.  
  
"Ooh... Naughty." She said as he slid his hand lower. "Very... naughty." She gracefully slid down to his pants. Now, Kai shivered. "Are you scared?" She asked as she undid his pants, feeling a hard, throbbing feeling under her hands.  
  
"Not the least." He replied with no difference in his tone – his inner self was entirely different though. He bent his head to look at her, "I won this round." He proclaimed, holding up her bra. She flushed and looked down. True enough. Now, she was only in her underwear and Kai was having trouble keeping control as the beautiful sight before him pleaded attention.  
  
She sighed. "You're right..." she said. "How careless of me... You DID win THAT round. But..." she yanked his pants away, surprising him greatly. "Revenge is ALWAYS sweeter..." she said, freeing his erect manhood and started sucking on it.  
  
Kai groaned as she sucked on until he finally burst. She managed to swallow everything up and moved up to stare down on him. He was breathing heavily, resting on his left elbow and she was smiling smugly. She licked her lips and smiled slyly.  
  
"Mmm... My... aren't we tasty?" she received a deeply blushing Kai as a reply. He looked so cute! "That was for saving my pride." She said and kissed him.  
  
'You're welcome.' He thought.  
  
"And this..." she kissed him again, harder this time, playfully biting his lips again, "Is for something you might want to think about."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Bladebreakers (except Kai) : .................... speechless/drooling  
  
Kai:...... Blushing furiously  
  
Well? Well? Well? Well??!!! How was it?! I think this is the best chapter yet!! Does the merry dance  
  
Ray: She's awesome. Mariah sis screamed in anger from behind  
  
Max: I couldn't agree more. All red  
  
Tyson: Lucky Kai. -.-  
  
Kenny: (Cries) this whole thing just reminded me on how unpopular I am...!!!  
  
There, there, Kenny. I'm sure things aren't THAT bad...  
  
Kenny: Hey, could you write about me and Emily? Blush  
  
Uh... I'll think about that, Kenny. Please read and review!  
  
TyrantFlame: (runs around in circles, tearing hair out, screaming like a mad girl) AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! I SHOULDN'T HAVE AGREED TO BEING HER EDITOR IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tala: --;; No comments. (failed to escape TyrantFlame's eager huggle)  
  
TyrantFlame: Tala, I WUV you!!! 3 (clings onto Tala)  
  
S'matter? Can't stand the NC-17ness? 


End file.
